The present invention refers to interior paneling components for a motor vehicle substantially made from plastic, in particular, a dash board, a door or, a lateral paneling component.
Heating the interior of a motor vehicle is normally done via a ventilation system which is fed by the heat generated by the running motor and which heats the interior of the motor vehicle.
The patent literature describes alternative solutions for heating interiors of motor vehicles. Thus, the DE 100 29 095 C2 describes a process for emission-free heating of motor vehicle interiors through the effect of electromagnetic waves (microwaves) on semi conductive organo polysiloxane-elastomers and the conversion into heat energy. Thereby, the microwaves affect the conductive solid state particles that are embedded into the elastomers and that produce heat energy in the interior of the elastomeric body.
EP 1 386 177 B1 describes heat control of motor vehicle interiors with the aid of phase shift materials Thereby, a first phase shift material is built into the inside roof lining, a second phase shift is built into the seats and a third phase shift material is built into the dash board. With the aid of the phase shift materials that exhibit melting points in different temperature ranges between 30° C. and 43° C., the temperature of the motor vehicle interior can be stabilized relative to temperature fluctuations.
Both of the afore-described techniques have so far not yet found practical application, so there is still a need provide an improved application other than the most conventional heat controls.